


Сюрприз

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Hornycoach, M/M, PWP without Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: — Перестань меня заводить.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 35





	Сюрприз

— Что это? – Рэй пялился на яркую упаковку.  
— Сюрприз. Поднимешь сахар, отвлечёшься. Там внутри наверное что-то интересное.  
— Мне что, пять?  
— Я в последний раз провозился с племенником полчаса, чтобы собрать какую-то хреновину. Это не так легко, знаешь.

Какой заботливый. С племянниками ведь удобней: никаких тебе пелёнок, воплей и визгов. Всучил им по яйцу, сводил раз в месяц в зоопарк, накормил какой-нибудь дрянью и они тебя обожают. Интересно, а дети у него есть? Кроме этих карапузов-переростков.

На нервяке Рэй инстинктивно схватился за яйцо как коршун, ощущая, как проминается и трескается под пальцами шоколадная скорлупа. Спрятал в карман. У него вся жизнь в последние пару недель какой-то нескончаемый сюрприз в сюрпризе. Сахар. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало. В детстве он обжирался сладким под завязку, а потом закатывал феерические истерики. Бабка всерьёз предлагала показать его местному священнику. Может действительно стоило.

Колено дёрнулось. Они стояли в пробке. Долго. Невыносимо долго. Он бестолково проверил чаты. Всё тихо. Его это ни на грамм не успокаивало. Его вообще мало что могло сейчас успокоить.

— Ты бы расслабился.  
— Что?  
— Расслабься. Некуда спешить.

Точно. Спешить некуда. Уже некуда. Потому что он проебался. Потому что пока он соображал, что к чему, Майкла забрал Банни. Потому что Банни ни с кем не флиртовал у блядской барбекюшницы.

— Не съешь?  
— А?  
— Яйцо.

У него дрогнул уголок губ и щека. Тренер излучал монументальное спокойствие. Слишком монументальное для человека, отвечающего за отряд малолеток с калашами, которые едва не прихлопнули Микки Пирсона. «Не прихлопнули и ладненько» – читалось на его лице.

— Вам пиздец как повезло, ты ведь понимаешь? Если бы там был Дэйв…  
— Понимаю, Рэй. Я всё понимаю. Я ведь уже сказал: им это так просто с рук не сойдёт.  
— И что ты сделаешь? Проведёшь воспитательную беседу? Или подаришь им по яйцу?  
— По-моему, всё вышло не так уж плохо.  
— Если бы…  
— Я не люблю сослагательное наклонение. Удобней работать с тем, что есть.  
— И что у тебя есть? Сколько ещё раз всё так удачно обойдётся?  
— Мы вроде как в расчёте. При всём уважении, тебя это волновать не должно.

Грёбаное уважение, чтоб его. Рэй ослабил галстук. Написал Микки. Сейчас тот ответит что-нибудь вроде: «Завтра передашь все дела Банни». Нервы вконец расшатаны как колченогий стул, на котором он от скуки качался в школе на уроках истории. Это ему удавалось прекрасно. Постоянно балансировать как карточный домик. Разлетаться вдребезги и снова собирать себя по частям. Закипать и остывать. Покрываться коркой льда, а потом взрываться бурлящим гейзером. Бесконечная борьба с ветряными мельницами.

— Почти приехали. Тебе бы замок получше на твою калитку.  
— А ты у нас ещё и специалист по замкам? – почему-то окрысился Рэй. Некстати вспомнил это ебучее «Надеюсь, нет», эту блядскую походку вразвалочку и окрысился. Тренер только бросил на него какой-то странный взгляд через зеркало. Подрулил к треклятой калитке. Рэй с остервенением отстегнул ремень. Взялся за ручку.  
— Ты же хотел увидеться. Вот и увиделись.

Он обернулся. Тупо замигал глазами, раскрыв рот. Лицо у него наверняка сейчас такое же как полтора часа назад, когда он обнаружил в собственном саду два трупа и ощутил рядом знакомый шорох мягких крыльев смерти. Услышал за спиной её ласковый шёпот: «Ничего, зайду в другой раз». 

— Об этом я и говорил. Лучше бы нам больше не пересекаться.  
— Да уж. Лучше бы, – прошипел Рэй.  
— Но замок всё же поставить не помешает.  
— Да ебал я. Этот хренов замок. И советы.

Он дёрнулся к двери, когда ощутил как тёплая ладонь легла на его бедро. Замер. Уже привычно покосился на чужую руку. На золочёный браслет часов. Знатно завис. Кровь автоматически отлила от головы и устремилась вниз. Это длилось, кажется, целую вечность. Пальцы на бедре сжались чуть сильнее. Рэй лишь продолжал смотреть.

— Ебал замок? – спросили рядом. Он наконец отмер и перехватил руку Тренера своей. Вроде как в попытке снять. С реакцией он явно запоздал. Его охуевшего вида оказалось недостаточно. Убрать руку тоже как-то не получилось. Да и не то чтобы сильно хотелось. Теперь он просто сидел с чужой ладонью на бедре, накрыв её своей. Ладонь приятно грела его через плотный твид.

— Умеешь ты накручивать, – его уверенно и с нажимом погладили, – А если бы, а вдруг.  
— По-твоему, это штатная ситуация? Что твои долбоклюи…  
— Перестань меня заводить.  
— Что?  
— Крутить мне нервы. Перестань. Мне проблем хватает.  
— И ты решил поделиться? Вот спасибо.  
— Успокойся, – рука под его ладонью вновь ожила. Он почему-то подумал, что зря надел эти брюки и лучше выбрал бы что-то полегче. На самом деле, не зря, конечно. Ведь он руководствовался целью не отморозить задницу. Ну и произвести впечатление, разумеется. А эти брюки сидели как надо. Они сидели… Рэй инстинктивно сдвинул ноги, когда ладонь подобралась слишком близко к паху.  
— Что, не помогает? Расслабиться.

У него в крови бурлила лошадиная доза адреналина, расслабишься тут. Его сейчас не успокоил бы и массаж в десять рук. Зато получалось переключиться. Рэй с удивлением обнаружил, что у него встаёт. Причём вполне себе бодро. Снова бестолково дрыгнул ногами. А через несколько секунд его открытие разделил и Тренер.  
— Видишь, рабочая схема.  
— Мне надо. Надо. Позвонить.  
— В службу спасения?  
Да, эти брюки сидели отлично. Поэтому ширинка так вздулась. А Тренер продолжал планомерно его по ней наглаживать, с каждой секундой лишь усугубляя ситуацию.

— Подожди. Не в блядской же машине.  
Рэй вновь сжал горячую руку своей. Перед глазами потемнело и он невольно потёрся пахом о чужую ладонь. Ладно, – решил он, – похуй. В конце концов, кто их здесь увидит. Это в любом случае не продлится долго. Потому что накручивать он действительно умел. Рэй прикрыл глаза и откинул голову, ощущая, как пальцы Тренера расстёгивают молнию. Шумно втянул воздух, уцепившись взмокшей ладонью за дверцу. Прикосновения ощущались слишком ярко через тонкий хлопок. 

Он расслышал какой-то шорох и движение, но глаза так и не открыл. Прерывисто выдохнул и склонил голову, когда Тренер прижался губами где-то рядом с виском и потёрся носом о его бороду. Рэй нетерпеливо подался вперёд.

— Тише, придержи лошадей, – усмехнулись на ухо. Но лошади уже неслись во весь опор, скинув сбруи. Губы почему-то отчаянно задрожали, когда их защекотало тёплое дыхание. Тренер словно раздумывал. Но потом всё же поцеловал. Скорее, просто коснулся. Рэй сам раскрыл рот. Ему безумно хотелось ощутить поцелуй на языке. Попробовать на вкус. Внизу живота разливался сладкий жар. Прямо как в ебучем барби. 

Он лишь крепче зажмурился, когда язык Тренера так многообещающе потёрся о его. Тут же захотелось повторить. Сильнее. Дольше. Рэй не стал себе в этом отказывать, параллельно поёрзав бёдрами. Лишь поразился, как его повело от такого мягкого, но уверенного напора. Ноги сами разъехались в стороны.

Сторожевой дракон лениво взирал со своей башни как противник въезжает в замок через главные ворота. Хотя, почему же противник. Скорее, союзник. Осталось вручить ему ключ от города. Чтобы он проложил здесь новые торговые пути. Наводнил рынок специями и яркими шелками. Заменил привычных идолов на площадях ликами своих богов. Соорудил десяток диковинных храмов, из дверей которых по улицам поплывёт дурман благовоний. И совсем скоро всё смешается как в каком-нибудь Вавилоне. Господа и рабы. Жрецы и бляди. Все будут говорить на двух языках. Молиться целому пантеону. Расплачиваться золотом и перламутровыми ракушками. Или шоколадными яйцами и натурой. 

А может, это просто какой-то незатейливый сюжет про мастера по замкам и калитку, которой всё неймётся. Низкопробный ролик минут на семь. 

Полный пиздец. Почему Тренер не сделал этого на прошлой неделе, когда заезжал с этим своим артхаусом. Да, после такого зрелища вряд ли получилось бы так гладко. Рэй сам наверняка затормозил бы на полном ходу. Это сейчас у него сгорели все предохранители. Это сейчас клин встрял под каким-то особым углом. Ключ повернулся в замке, чтоб его, выпуская из тайника самые сокровенные желания.

Его уже начало потряхивать, он лихорадочно схватился за ласкающую руку. Где-то на краю сознания услышал:  
— Блять.  
Ладонь замерла. Приятное тепло и дыхание исчезло. Жар продолжал сжирать его изнутри и плавить мозг. Рэй открыл глаза. Реальность обухом ударила по голове. Вклинилась каким-то жужжанием. Лишь увидев в руке Тренера телефон, он понял, в чём дело.

— Что ещё, Эрни?  
Блять. Он весь напрягся, подобрался на сиденьи. Ладонь Тренера никуда не делась, грела основание бедра.  
— Куда спрятали?

Ну пиздец. Наверняка эти раздолбаи учудили что-нибудь ещё. У них была одна задача – доехать до зала. Когда они с Тренером добрались до ебучего рынка их уже и след простыл. «Да Вы не дёргайтесь, Тренер, мы поплутаем, ну, чтоб беспалево» – разобрал он тогда бубнёж из динамика, – «Мэл, сворачивай, по объездной же едем, ну!». Тренер почему-то был уверен, что они с этой задачей справятся. Весьма самонадеянно. Чем тогда думал он сам, Рэй в упор не понимал. Его на тот момент мало заботила судьба этого мешка недоразумений.

— Стойте, где стоите. Не надо никому звонить! Я сейчас приеду. Эрни. Я сказал, всем оставаться на местах! Какая ещё, на хрен, Кебабра?! Нет! Всё, я еду. Чтобы были в зале. Все!

Рэй вздрогнул от крика. Рука Тренера успокаивающе погладила его рядом с пахом.  
— Что? – коротко спросил Смит, едва Тренер нажал на отбой.  
— Они решили избавиться от улик. Разобрать фургон на запчасти. Прямо сейчас.  
— Зачем?  
— Не спрашивай. Поеду, пока они не решили поджечь зал.  
— Да, – тормознуто отозвался Рэй. Уселся ровнее. Поправил очки. Запоздало схватился за расстёгнутую ширинку. Член всё ещё на что-то надеялся.  
— Извини, – Тренер смотрел так же, как в их первую встречу. С примесью вины и сожаления. 

Он лишь поморгал. Зачем-то одёрнул воротник пальто. Его потряхивало. Рубашка противно липла к спине. Снова схватился за ручку. Пальцы дрожали. Каков пиздец. Как он это допустил?

— Подожди, – он обернулся через плечо. Щёки полыхали, – Я вообще-то не против. Увидеться. Рэй.  
— Ты бы лучше ехал к своим… Пацанам, – выдавил Смит севшим голосом, нагоняя серьёзную мину и наконец распахнул дверцу. Прохладный воздух ударил в лицо, ужалил за взмокшую шею. Ознобом прокатился по спине.

Он не оборачиваясь пошёл к калитке. Замок. Как будто дело было в сраном замке. Он успокоил себя тем, что молния не бьёт в одно место дважды. Равнодушно обвёл взглядом красные разводы на плитке. Ребята прибрались наспех. Когда происходит такое дерьмо, тут как-то не до чистоты. Ладно, он займётся этим потом. Вытащит шланг для поливки и какую-нибудь химию поядрёней. 

Его вообще-то сильнее всего сейчас волновало одно незаконченное дело. У него тут со всех сторон припекало, а он думал лишь о том, как бы отдрочить. Именно этим он и занялся, едва захлопнув за собой дверь. Расстегнул ремень, брюки, оттянул резинку боксёров и крепко сжал ноющий член. Вряд ли можно было сейчас ожидать триумфального возвращения Флэтчера. В голове лихорадочно метались какие-то обрывки домыслов и опасений. Все в сослагательном наклонении.

Он прикрыл глаза. «Перестань меня заводить». Почему-то в красках представил, как Тренер говорит это, нависая над ним голый и потный. Как целует его. А потом финиш. Рэй лишь зашипел, до боли закусив губу. Почти физически ощутил под пальцами взмокшую напряжённую спину. Бритый затылок. На неслушающихся ногах дошёл до кухни. Вымыл руки. Уселся за стол как есть: в расстёгнутых брюках и пальто. Нащупал что-то в кармане. С изумлением достал шоколадное яйцо.


End file.
